gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy Retro Custom
|related = Elegy RH8 Elegy Warrener |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Sultan RS (dials) |inttxd = Elegy Race |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = elegy |handlingname = ELEGY |textlabelname = ELEGY |roadspawn = No |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White = 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Annis Elegy Retro Custom is a custom variant of the Elegy RH8, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Elegy Retro Custom is based on a blend of multiple generations of the . The vehicle's front fascia is based on the , while the side, rear, and general shape of the car takes inspiration from the , and the tail lights are from the . Further user modification can make the Elegy Retro Custom resemble one specific generation of the Skyline range. The Elegy Retro Custom is the classic counterpart of the Elegy RH8, sporting a simpler look and more traditional headlights and tail lights. The overall look seems to be based on the Elegy from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with a more realistic appearance. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Due to its age, the Elegy Retro Custom ends up being slower than the original Elegy RH8 (similar to the relationship between the Comet and Comet Retro Custom); however, it is still a top contender in the Sports class due to its all wheel drive, giving it a boost in acceleration and handling. The top speed is lower than that of the RH8, and will lose ground at high speeds in comparison to the Massacro and Schafter V12. The Elegy Retro Custom's strength is mainly in tight corners, similar to the RH8. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = ElegyRetroCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ElegyRetroCustom-WhiteStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|White Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-BlackStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Black Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-NotTonightPizzaboyLivery-GTAO-front.png|Not Tonight Pizzaboy Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-MidnightRacerLivery-GTAO-front.png|Midnight Racer Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-BattleDamagedLivery-GTAO-front.png|Battle Damaged Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-DriftMissileLivery-GTAO-front.png|Drift Missile Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-RedwoodRacingLivery-GTAO-front.png|Redwood Racing Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-LTDGasolineLivery-GTAO-front.png|LTD Gasoline Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-MeinmachtLivery-GTAO-front.png|Meinmacht Livery (rear quarter view) ElegyRetroCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Elegy Retro Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ElegyRetroCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Elegy Retro Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from an Elegy RH8 at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $904,000. Trivia * The "Not Tonight Pizzaboy" livery is an obvious reference to the quote "Street's closed, pizzaboy" from , in which said scene featured a custom yellow Nissan Skyline R33 GT-R. ** In a similar fashion, the "Midnight Racer" livery is an obvious nod to the Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R famously driven by the late in . * The default radio stations of the Elegy Retro Custom are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. * The "LTD" livery is a reference to the which competed in the Japanese Touring Car Championship. * The "Meinmacht" livery is a reference to the , which won many victories in the Japanese Touring Car Championship. * The "Redwood Racing" livery is a reference to the of which wore the livery of Winfield Cigarettes during the Australian Group A championships of 1992. * The "Drift Missile" livery is a reference to drift missiles, beater vehicles used as throwaway cars for . * The number 23 used on the "Meinmacht" livery is a reference to , as in Japanese it is read as "Ni-San". * The door handle on the right-hand door appears to be absent, though it can still be opened without issues. **This was patched in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners